wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Saburo
Saburo is a CPU Mii from the Wii Sports series and Wii Party. Wii Sports Saburo is one of the best players. In Tennis, he is a Pro with a skill level of 1700 (the 7th best player!) and will usually play with Theo or Tyrone. In Baseball, he has a team of Theo, Shouta, Víctor, Eva, Jackie, Michael, Keiko and Kathrin, and is a pro, at around 1000 in skill. Saburo '''plays in the Baseball teams of Sarah, Emily, Rin, Hiroshi, Shinnosuke, Takumi, Pierre and Steve. He is the 15th best player. In Boxing, he is at around 1300 in skill. Wii Sports Resort He is near Pro Class in Swordplay and has a skill of 840. In Basketball, his team is near Pro Class and consists of Maria and Siobhán. His skill is 898. In Table Tennis, his level is 521+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 28th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Saburo is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 250 edits on "Wii Sports Resort" articles, Making 50 edits on Beginner CPUs articles '''or by '''making 50 edits on Baseball Pros articles. * His Japanese name is Sabu Ro. * Saburo was the first CPU Mii to be pictured on a Wii Series game cover. On the cover of Wii Sports, he is seen boxing another player. * He's Japanese. * In all Wii Sports sports, he is the 1st player to come after Theo and has a close skill level Sarah has. * In both Tennis and Boxing, Saburo is the 7th best player. * He is a pro in all sports in Wii Sports, but not in any Wii Sports Resort sport aside from Cycling * In Wii Party, he makes the second worst pair with Miyu with a total score of 28 points. * Saburo and Sarah are pro in all sports in Wii sports but differ to be Pro in no sports from wii sports resort going opposite to Abby, James, Akira and Misaki go the opposite way. * Saburo appears in 10 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * Saburo is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Baseball Pitching, but is right-handed in Baseball Batting and Table Tennis. * Saburo's Skills drop a lot in Wii Party from being Great in Wii Sports to being average in Wii Sports Resort and finally being horrible in Wii Party. * Along with Marisa, Saburo is never faced against in Swordplay, Table Tennis, or Basketball after the Champion is beaten. Gallery SaburoDACotQR.JPG|Saburo's QR Code. Badge-2-6.png|Saburo's badge. 46- Saburo's Team.jpg|Saburo's Baseball Team. Saburo-cover.jpg|Saburo on the Wii Sports Cover. Saburoart.jpg|A Wii Party artwork of Saburo. Saburo wm .jpeg|A Wii Music artwork of Saburo. 2018-02-07 (24).png|Saburo in Baseball. 2018-03-02 (22).png|Saburo in Swordplay Duel. IMG_0028.JPG|Saburo and his teammates Siobhan and Maria in Basketball. IMG_0137.JPG|Saburo in Table Tennis. 2018-03-13 (16).png|Saburo doubling up with Tyrone in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-04-04 (2).png DSC01987.JPG|Saburo in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318692817381117669763.jpg|Saburo as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531954326384771958784.jpg Saburo 3.jpg Saburo.png IMG_0608.JPG|Saburo playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG 20180808 125830.jpg|Saburo in a minigame with Marco, Eduardo and Gabi. 2018-08-16 (31).png|Saburo in Cycling. IMG 20180822 113935.jpg 2018-09-13 (31).png IMG 1114.JPG 2018-10-08 (110).png 2018-10-08 (13).png Saburo participating in Pop-Up Bandits in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Hiromasa, Saburo, and Holly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Eduardo, and Saburo participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Saburo, Rin, and Ryan participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Julie, Akira, Ian, Pierre, Rin, Miyu, and Saburo featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Theo, Luca, Sandra, Saburo, and Sakura featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Michael, Ren, Saburo, Emily, Silke, and Yoko featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png IMG_20181102_202013.jpg 2018-11-23 (60).png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Sarah, Gwen, and Saburo participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Saburo in Bowling.JPG Saburo wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Saburo carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG Saburo as a Non-Pro in Baseball.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(41).jpg IMG 2765.jpg Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Pro Category:Blue Males Category:Japanese Miis Category:Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:Non-American Miis Category:Boxing Pros Category:Top 10 Category:Baseball Pros Category:Tennis Pros Category:Wii Party Category:CPU Category:CPU Mii Category:Top 15 Category:Pro class beginners Category:Black haired Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Ambidextrous Miis Category:Sometimes Pro Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Mostly Pro